Ciel's Birthday
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: AloisxCiel. takes place before Alois' Family. Alois has wants Ciel to know how special he his on birthday
1. Chapter 1

Luca watched his brother and Hannah move quietly through the manor carrying a variety of items. Vases filled with elegant white roses replaced the usual blue bells that could be found throughout the house.

"I hope he likes this, I've never done anything like it before." Alois said placing the last of the flowers on the dinning table before wrapping a white and blue ribbon.

"Would you like help with the bow, your highness?"Hannah offered.

"I think I can manage, I want to do something that's just from me, I want to be able to give him something I took the time to do myself. I just hope that I can get it right before they get home." The blonde demon said untying the ribbon and attempting the bow again.

"Brother?" Luca said at last, making his way over to them, he looked up at Alois curiously. The older demon turned his attention to his brother.

"What's going on, where are all the other flowers?"

"We'll get more soon, but today is very special, it's Ciel's birthday and he likes white roses. This is the first birthday I'll get to spend with him and I want him to know how much I love him and I want him to stay with us."

"Can I help too, I want him to stay. Maybe if we do a really good job, he will." Alois nodded.

"That's what I'm hoping for. Everything's been so much better since he came to be with us, He loves us both very much. We have to make sure he knows we feel the same way."

"If Ciel loves you as much as you boys love him, I'm sure he would love you just the same whether you did all this or not. Don't be too upset if-"

"No Hannah, I can't take the chance. Everything needs to be just right. He wouldn't give me another chance if I mess this up. I haven't even gotten the space for the cake ready. Sebastian said he'd bring it in from the kitchen when they got back. Where are the streamers and the present?"

"The streamers are ready to be put up, I just need you to choose a color." Hannah explained.

"Oh and don't forget that candle holder for the table, the one that we just-"

"I can get it!" Luca cried rushing into the next room to retrieve the item. Alois glanced around the room , admiring the decorations The crystal chandelier sparkled in the light giving the room a wondrous glow. He smiled, pleased with the work he had put into it. He glanced at the clock.

 _They'll be home soon, I've still got the other rooms and our room to do._ He thought to himself before moving into the hall to continue his task.


	2. Chapter 2

"We did it Brother, the house is so pretty!" Luca grinned, Alois however didn't seem happy at all. His mood had changed when he noticed that Ciel was now over an hour late.

"Hannah, do you think he's alright?" The concern was clearly audible.

"Sebastian is with him, I'm certain he's fine. Sometimes people are delayed through one reason or another. I'm sure he'll be here soon." The maid tried to soothe.

"It's not like Ciel to be late, you don't think he'd...just leave do you?"Alois' cyan eyes filled with tears. Hannah knelt down beside him.

"No, I don't think that at all. The young master doesn't strike me as someone who would simply leave without telling you. You've given him no reason to do so. I'm sure everything is alright."

"He has to come back, he's our brother now." Luca added.

"Well, not exactly." Alois replied wiping away the tears. Luca peered through the curtains, into the night.

"But he loves both of us, doesn't he want to be our brother anymore?"

"It's not like that, there are different kinds of love, Luca, there's the love I have for you, and what I feel for Ciel."

"What's so different?" The younger boy asked lowering himself onto the floor in front of his brother.

"Well, there are things I would do with Ciel that I wouldn't with you. Ciel loves you the way I do, as a brother. But it's different love between him and me. Do you understand?"

"I think so, he wants to be my brother but not yours, that doesn't seem very nice though."

"He doesn't want to be my brother because he's something more to me."

"But what's more than a brother?"Alois sighed, thinking for a moment.

"Alright Luca, let's try this. I love Ciel like our parents loved each other. Does that help?"

"Oh. I think I got it now. Can we give him his present when he comes back?"

"If he ever does, then yes." Hannah sighed heavily. She hated to see her boys upset and knew the past would continue to haunt Alois, whose biggest fear remained being abandoned by the ones he loved most.

"Why don't we play a little game while we wait?" Hannah suggested hoping to take their minds off Ciel's absence. The teen shook his head.

"I don't feel much like playing, if he's not here soon...I mean with all the snow and- Everything I've done to him, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't. If I was him, I wouldn't come back either after all that." He sobbed.

"Hush now, it's alright." Hannah soothed, she was soon joined by Luca, who wrapped his arms around his brother.

"I don't think he would've stayed if he was still angry."the young boy reasoned. "And if he doesn't, you made the house so pretty, we'll have our own party. " Before Alois could respond, he heard the front door open and rushed to the entrance hall.

Ciel had already taken notice of the decorations..

"Ciel!" Alois cried, he wasted no time in greeting the slightly younger boy with a hug, brushing off some of the snow from his shoulders.

"You're home."Alois said quietly as he released his friend,

"I told you I'd be back later,why wouldn't I be, and what's all this?"

"It's for your birthday. It's the first one we've celebrated together and I know you said you didn't like to but I wanted you to know how much I love you. You're late, I thought you weren't coming at all." Alois said leading Ciel and Sebastian further into the house.

"Young Master, if you'll excuse me, I have something to attend to." Sebastian said, disappearing from view.

"Ciel, I'm so happy you came back, my brother and I missed you so much!" Luca threw his arms around Ciel.

"You did, did you?"

"Yes. Brother was crying and I thought you didn't want to be my brother anymore and we worked so hard to make the house pretty for you." Ciel looked to Alois.

"You were that upset?" he asked.

"I was. It seems like everyone I love leaves me. I love you and when you didn't come home on time, I thought you'd gone too."

"Alois, if I'm going to leave with no intention of coming back, I'll tell you I'm going. But I told you I'd be back. I was late because Sebastian seemed to find every stray cat that resides in London, and you know it's been snowing so he had to make sure they were alright before we left them. I can see you put a lot of effort into making this a special day, but you didn't have to do anything. The roses are beautiful and I- Thank you."

"I just wanted you to feel as special as you are to me. I even tried to arrange some of the flower myself and I made that bow, even though it's not the best one in the world." Ciel leaned in, pressing his lips to Alois' who held him close, deepening the kiss.

"If you would follow me into the dinning room, I've something I'm sue you would enjoy my lord." Sebastian said. The group made their way into the designated room to find the birthday cake that the butler had made earlier that day.

"Happy Birthday Ciel. You mean the world to us all." The blonde demon said. Ciel remained silent, but for the first time in several years, this day that had caused him so much pain as a human, brought him happiness.


End file.
